Comeback When U (STILL) Love me
by Maknaessi
Summary: [GOT7 Fanfiction!, Chapter 1 Updated] Hanya sebuah kisah sedih seorang Park Jinyoung, seorang idol yang menjadi pegawai toko roti karena kesalahan dan ingin melupakan seseorang, Im Jaebum. YAOI, M-Rated BL, NC (soon), Hurt-Comfort-Romance, Bnior / JJProject Couple. please review gomawo!
1. prolog

" **Comeback When U (STILL) Love me** "

A Romance (M Rated) GOT7 Fanfiction.

Maincast :

\- Im Jaebum (JB)

\- Park Jinyoung (JR)

GOT7 member as himself.

 _Maknaessi-note_ : HALO! Maaf nih bawa FF baru ditengah tengah 8-CELLENT belum beres. Sebenernya FF ini udah lama mendem di dalem PC Cuma baru mau di post sekarang aja. Aku janji deh repostnya lebih sering, tapi draftnya ilang :( yaudah, yang penting baca aja ini, RCL jangan lupa.

BTW ini M Rated, ya. Ada beberapa chapter (nantinya) yang disisipin NC :") maaf ya _

Maaf lama bacotnya, yuk mulai read ^^

Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah sedih seorang Park Jinyoung, seorang idol yang menjadi pegawai toko roti karena kesalahan dan ingin melupakan seseorang, Im Jaebum.

CHAPTER 1 : Prolog.

 **Birmingham, U.K.**

 **Winter 2016.**

-Jinyoung POV-

 _Cklek._

"sudah turun salju ya tadi malam?" gumamku sembari mengeratkan jaketku, melangkah keluar dari sebuah hunian kecil di pinggiran kota Birmingham, tidak lupa menggunakan kacamata dan maskerku, menuju toko roti tempatku bekerja.

Tunggu, serius kalian tidak mengenalku?

Aku, Park Jinyoung, atau lebih akrab disapa Junior, Jiar, atau apapun itu, seorang anggota.. _yeah_ mungkin MANTAN anggota GOT7, jika memang masih ada yang mengingatku disana. Aku terdampar di Birmingham, sejak musim panas tahun ini, berniat mengambil hiatus dari dunia entertainment.

Kudengar juga, mereka belum mengadakan comeback, sama sekali.

entahlah, kurasa mereka menungguku kembali.

Tapi ia tak kunjung datang, menjemputku dan mengajakku kembali. Ya…. Dia yang membuatku memutuskan mengambil hiatus.

.

.

.

Okay sampai dimana kita tadi? Baiklah.

Aku kini mengambil kerja sambilan di pusat kota, tepatnya di sebuah _pastry and bakery_ yang cukup ramai dan _famous_ di kota ini. Hello, aku kaya, kalau boleh jujur. Lalu, kenapa aku mengambil sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah toko roti yang bahkan gajinya tidak sepadan dengan gajiku menebar pesona diatas panggung?

karena… aku ingin melupakannya. Sangat ingin melupakannya.

-JINYOUNG POV END-

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

 **Winter, 2016.**

-AUTHOR POV-

 _BRAKKK!_

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN SEPERTI INI? SAMPAI SI BODOH PEMBUAT SKANDAL ITU KEMBALI?" bentak seorang yang cukup berumur dan senior. Semua tampak menunduk, berfikir. "KALIAN PIKIR BERAPA KERUGIAN KITA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN COMEBACK?" lanjutnya, masih terus membentak. Seseorang dengan rambut blonde akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap orang yang membentak tadi, lalu berdiri.

"Jika sajangnim tidak menghargai usaha kami untuk menunggu Jinyoung sadar dan kembali," pria blonde itu berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati seseorang yang disebutnya sajangnim itu, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "saya, Jackson Wang akan melaksanakan konferensi pers dan menyatakan diri mundur dari GOT7." Jackson akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sajangnim yang merupakan bawahan dari JYP sendiri terbelalak kaget.

"Apa-apaan si China itu?! Apa dia tidak mengerti bisnis dan fans?" gerutunya. Kali ini pria dengan rambut dark brown berdiri, bersamaan dengan pria berambut hitam, kemudian beranjak pergi. Kim Sajangnim (mari kita sebut dia seperti itu mulai dari sekarang) melihatnya dan berteriak "HEY, YUGYEOM, YOUNGJAE! MAU KEMANA KALIAN?!"

Bambam, pemuda dengan wajah _khas_ Thailand kemudian berdiri, ikut tersenyum dan merangkul Youngjae dan Yugyeom, berjalan beriringan keluar.

Bambam menengok kearah kim sajangnim sejenak.

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi~ Jinyoung Hyung dan Jackson Hyung sudah memutuskan mengundurkan diri, kan? Untuk apa lagi kami disini?" ucapnya sinis. "bukannya kalian lebih memikirkan saham dan nama baik ketimbang hati dan perasaan kami, hah?" lanjutnya. Youngjae dan Yugyeom hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh kearah Mark, JB dan Kim Sajangnim yang ada di ruangan. Kim sajangnim segera berlari menyusul keempat member yang keluar duluan.

Ruangan kembali hening.

"GOT7 Diambang kehancuran hanya karena dipaksa comeback dan kami masih menunggu Junior kami." Mark berdiri dan merapikan jaket tebalnya, lalu menepuk bahu JB yang terus terusan menunduk. JB menatapnya, Mark hanya tersenyum.

"kurasa aku tahu, kamu akan melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan." Lanjutnya. JB mengernyit tidak paham. Bambam mengintip melalui celah pintu dan melengoskan kepalanya.

"TWICE Hoobaenim bilang, Junior tinggal di pinggiran kota Birmingham, sendiri. Dan ia bekerja di toko roti di tengah kota yang cukup terkenal. Itu cukup membantumu, kan, Jaebum hyung?" katanya. Mark lalu menuju kearah pintu dan merangkul Bambam, lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan dan meninggalkan Jaebum sendiri, berfikir.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan, mendengar derap langkah sepatu sepanjang koridor dan teriakan teriakan.

"BAMBAM, MARK! JANGAN LARI KALIAN DAN JANGAN KENCAN DILUAR LAGI! BERBAHAYA!" suara Kim Sajangnim menggema di koridor. Jaebum hanya tersenyum.

"kurasa… Mark hyung benar, aku harus meminta maaf, dan mengajaknya kembali."

"bukan demi karir kami, tapi demi hati kami."

"hati kami."

-AUTHOR POV, END-

To Be Continued.

RCL, jangan lupa :")

©2016, MAKNAESSI


	2. Chapter 1

"Comeback When U (STILL) Love Me"

A Hurt – Romance (M Rated) GOT7 Fanfiction.

Maincast :

Im Jaebum (JB)

Park Jinyoung (Jr.)

GOT7 Member as theirself

Im Nayeon, Gong Jungyeon (Twice)

Gfriend (as cameo)

 _Maknaessi note : ANNYEONG! Update chapter 2 nich! Maaf sebelumnya belom sempet repost 8-Cellent, lupa naro draft :( BTW ini masih awal ya, belum masuk konflik apalagi NC /? Sekian Maknaessi Note, ppyeongssss!_

 _JANGAN LUPA READ, REVIEW FAV DAN FOLLOW!_

Summary : hanya sebuah kisah sedih seorang Park Jinyoung, seorang idol yang menjadi pegawai toko roti karena kesalahan dan ingin melupakan seseorang, Im Jaebum.

Prev part.

" _Kurasa Mark Hyung benar, aku harus meminta maaf dan mengajaknya kembali."_

" _bukan demi karir kami, tapi demi hati kami."_

" _hati kami."_

Chapter : 1

Birmingham, U.K.

Winter 2016, _Prologue Bakery._

"Jinyoung _Honey_! Tolong antarkan Croisant ini ke meja no 5!"

"aye – aye Ma'am!"

Siang hari. Jinyoung masih sibuk bekerja di toko roti yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi ladang usahanya. Pemiliknya bernama Madam Corrine, seorang chef pastry kenamaan dunia.

Jadi, sebenarnya toko kue merangkap caffee ini bukan ramai karena Jinyoung, ya.

"JINYOUNG- _Oppa / sunbae!_ " lengkingan nyaring terdengar dari meja no 8, samping kaca besar yang menghadap jalan raya. 6 gadis manis sedang duduk sambil menyesap secangkir… entahlah apa itu caramel machiatos atau moccachinno.

Jinyoung menoleh sejenak, lalu tersenyum hangat pada keenam gadis itu.

'ah, anak anak GFriend' gumamnya dalam hati. Sudah ketiga kalinya mereka berkunjung ke caffee ini.

Dan untungnya, mereka bukan salah satu dari anggota JYP.

Jinyoung segera berlari menuju _pantry_ setelah selesai mengantarkan pesanan croissant dan Americano pesanan, lalu pamit untuk mengobrol dengan _hoobaenim_ nya ketika masih menjadi idol, yang untungnya pemiliknya yang baik hati mengizinkannya untuk menemui mereka sekaligus beristirahat sejenak.

Dengan tergesa, ia melepas apronnya, lalu berlari ke meja itu.

"huft-huft-huft" Jinyoung menghela nafasnya, berlari cukup melelahkan, pikirnya.

"Annyeong sunbae!" sapa mereka ceria, bersamaan. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum, lalu menatap mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"sudah ketiga-kalinya aku menemukan kalian di tempatku bekerja. Apa kalian menikmati makanan disini atau…. Kalian berniat menjadi _stalker_ ku?" tanyanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sowon memukulkan buku menu pada kepala Jinyoung.

"jangan bermimpi gadis gadis imut ini menjadi stalkermu, oppa." Sungut Sowon. SinB dan Umji mengangguk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyetujui perkataan Leader mereka. "salahkan Eunha, dia menyukai Roti kismis buatan disini, juga Yerin yang…" 

"Unnie diamlah!" jerit Yerin, lalu merengut imut. Jinyoung tergelak mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Jinyoung Oppa." Yuju tiba tiba bertanya saat Jinyoung sedang menceritakan komposisi roti kismis, dan langsung menoleh kearah Yuju yang menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hm? Kenapa Yuna-ya?"

"aku… ingin bertanya sesuatu mengenai kasus skandal Oppa. Apa itu benar… kalau… oppa…" Yuju menggantungkan kalimatnya, Jinyoung tersenyum teduh, tapi menyimpan kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Gay? Apa secepat itukah gossip di korea berkembang?" tanyanya. Yuju mengangguk lemah. "haft… jika itu benar, kalian mau berjanji menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, untukku?" tanyanya. Keenam gadis itu kompak mengangguk, dan menatap Jinyoung yang tersenyum.

"silakan bertanya, Yuju." Lanjutnya. Yuju menggenggam cuping cangkirnya, seakan ragu untuk bertanya.

"a-anu.. oppa.. kami sebenarnya sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama. Kedekatan oppa dan Jaebum oppa sudah membuat kami curiga sejak awal…" Eunha akhirnya bersuara. Sejak tadi ia hanya mendengarkan sembari membaca novel yang dibawanya. "Tapi, kenapa hanya oppa yang mengambil Hiatus dari GOT7, kenapa Jaebum Oppa tidak? Bukannya kalian sepasang kekasih? Kalian bisa saja me—"

"karena aku… tidak ingin merusak impiannya sebagai Idol. Karena itu aku mundur sebagai anggota GOT7, karena itu aku harus terdampar disini." Ia hanya menunduk, senyumannya Nampak pudar.

"oppa…"

"jja. Seperti itu. Di sini, Gay bukanlah hal yang tabu. Lagipula, semenjak skandal itu terkuak dan kami harus memilih antara karir kami atau hubungan kami, aku merelakan karirku berhenti dan hubungan kami kandas." Tutupnya, sembari tersenyum. Senyumnya sarat akan kepedihan. Yerin sudah terisak pelan mendengar cerita singkat, sementara Eunha terdiam.

"aku harus kembali bekerja. Kalian pesanlah yang banyak, biar aku yang bayar dari upahku hari ini. Selamat menjalani hari yang hangat!" Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat mereka, lalu kembali ke _pantry_ sembari menghapus sesuatu yang mengalir perlahan dari matanya.

"sekiranya, hargai keputusanku, Bum."

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _JYP Entertainment building, Seoul._

 _Early Summer, 2016._

" _jadi… ada pembelaan, Im Jaebum, Park Jinyoung?" Kim Sajangnim mengetuk – ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, baik Jaebum maupun Jinyoung hanya tertunduk._

 _Srak…._

" _KALIAN BACA HEADLINE KORAN HARI INI! APA KALIAN TIDAK MALU? KENCAN DILUAR, TERTANGKAP KAMERA SEDANG BERCIUMAN DI MOBIL! BERITA MACAM APA INI!" bentaknya, membuat Jinyoung terperangah kaget._

" _T-Tapi sajangnim.. kami tidak tau jika kami dibuntuti oleh sasaeng Fans…" Jelas Jinyoung, tetap tertunduk tidak menatap mata Kim Sajangnim, sementara Jaebum masih tetap terdiam._

" _KAU, PEMBUAT ONAR KECIL! Masih untung JYP mengizinkan kalian berpacaran meski harus sembunyi sembunyi!" Kim Sajangnim hanya terduduk kaku, menggertakkan giginya._

 _PLAK!_

 _PLAK!_

" _KARENA KALIAN, SAHAM JYP TURUN! KALIAN MENGERTI TIDAK?" Bentaknya lagi, setelah sukses membuat bekas pada pipi mereka berdua. Jinyoung tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam._

" _Pergi kalian!" Kim Sajangnim mengusir mereka._

 _Meanwhile…_

" _J-Jaebum – ah…" Jinyoung memanggilnya saat perjalanan ke dorm, Jaebum berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya, sementara Jinyoung mengekorinya._

" _M-Mianhae…" Ungkap Jinyoung pelan. Jaebum berhenti sejenak, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menatap datar Jinyoung._

" _Jika bukan inginmu melihat kembang api di tepi sungai Han, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi." Jaebum berkata dengan dingin, Jinyoung dengan cepat menghampiri dan memegang tangannya, namun ditepis._

" _kamu tahu, kurasa karirku terancam. Apa kamu memikirkan itu? Kamu memikirkan impian masa kecilku terbuang sia-sia karena kencan bodoh yang kamu rencanakan?" Jaebum mendorong Jinyoung menjauh, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di jalan._

" _hubungan kita berakhir, Brengsek." Jaebum berkata keras, seketika itu pula Jinyoung yang terduduk tidak mampu menahan airmatanya,ia menangis._

 _Terlalu berat ujiannya hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan paginya…_

 _GOT7 Dorm Nampak sepi, padahal ini sudah pukul 9 pagi._

 _Hanya tampak Bambam yang baru selesai menyelesaikan jadwal paginya, sedang menonton TV ditemani snack di pangkuannya._

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Saya GOT7 Jinyoung." Bambam langsung terperanjat kaget,mendengar siapa yang sedang mengadakan konferensi pers di TV._

" _MARK HYUNG! JACKSON HYUNG! YOUNGJAE HYUNG! JAEBUM HYUNG! YUGYEOMIEEEE!" ia berteriak nyaring sehingga seluruh member yang sedang sibuk masing masing di kamarnya langsung keluar dan berkumpul di ruang menonton._

" _ada apa bamie?" Tanya Jackson. Ia sedang menelfon ibunya langsung berlari keluar mendengar teriakan dari maknae manis mereka. Bambam tidak berbicara, hanya menunjuk TV, dimana terdapat Jinyoung, Manager mereka, Kim Sajangnim dan JYP._

"… _seperti kalian ketahui, saya telah melakukan skandal tempo hari. Itu sepenuhnya saya lakukan dengan sadar, tanpa pengaruh obat dan alcohol. Saya mengakui saya Gay." Hening sejenak, sementara para wartawan mencatat apa yang Jinyoung katakan._

" _Saya disini untuk melakukan pembersihan nama untuk GOT7. Sebagai orang yang sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, maka dari itu, saya pribadi, atas keinginan pribadi dan tanpa paksaan siapapun, menyatakan diri mengundurkan diri dari GOT7 terimakasih atas perhatiannya." Jinyoung menutup konferensi persnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia kembali duduk dan kali ini JYP yang berbicara._

 _"Park Jinyoung, 22 tahun hanya akan mengambil Hiatus sementara waktu. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya dan semoga nama GOT7 sendiri bisa kembali menjadi baik. Terimakasih." Ia menutup pidatonya._

 _Click._

 _Jackson mematikan televisinya, kemudian menatap benci ke Jaebum, begitupun yang lain._

" _bisa kau jelaskan, Im Jaebum?" Tanya Mark. Ia terlihat paling marah diantara semuanya, karena mungkin rekan satu tim nya yang hanya ia bisa ajak bicara menghilang._

" _Bukankah itu bagus? Si brengsek itu akhirnya keluar dan karir kita a—"_

 _DUAGH!_

" _BERHENTI MENGATAKAN JINYOUNG BRENGSEK!" Jackson meninju pipi kiri Jaebum. Jaebum tersenyum remeh menanggapi pandangan seluruh rekannya._

" _Dia pernah menjadi bagian penting darimu, bodoh. Kenapa kamu menyia—"_

 _Ting tong…_

 _Yugyeom segera menghampiri pintu depan, manager mereka masuk dengan beberapa kurir._

" _kalian sedang berkumpul? Bagus. Kurasa kalian harus menonton televisi. Mulai hari ini kalian akan berpromosi sebagai grup dengan 6 member, dan saya kemari akan membawa barang barang Jinyoung." Jelas managernya, langsung masuk ke kamar Jinyoung dan mengambil beberapa barangnya._

" _ah, aku lupa. Jinyoung meminta maaf karena selama ini dia merepotkan kalian."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

.

.

.

ICN International Airport,

Winter 2016.

Seorang gadis manis dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan kacamata lebar sedang duduk di bandara, bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek. Keduanya membawa koper dan mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"N-Nayeon – ah… apa kamu yakin kita tidak apa apa?" wanita bersurai pendek mencolek – colek bahu dari gadis manis di sampingnya, Nayeon. Nayeon tampak sedikit terganggu dan menatap wanita dengan surai pendek itu.

"Jungyeon – ah kau mengganggu game ku. Lagipula ini perintah JYP. Kita terpaksa harus menyembunyikan Jinyoung sunbae dari Jaebum sunbae. Aku takut terjadi perang di sana." Nayeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jungyeon mengangguk dan menatapnya bodoh.

"jadi ini sebenarnya misi membantu Jinyoung sunbae kembali ke GOT7 atau misi menjauhkan sepasang kekasih, sih?"

"mereka bukan kekasih, Jungyeon oppa. Lagipula aku juga tidak mengerti penjelasan dari JYP Appa."

"nayeon berhenti memanggilku oppa."

"tapi Jungyeonnie tampak seperti oppa – oppa… nah itu Bambam sunbae dan Youngjae sunbae." Nayeon melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pemuda di seberangnya yang Nampak kebingungan., seperti mencari orang. Beruntung, namja dengan surai bronze menatap kearah mereka dan langsung menarik pria berambut hitam dengan muka cengo mendekat.

"loh.. kukira Nayeon akan pergi bersama Momo nuna atau Jihyo. Ternyata dengan Jungyeon Hyung." Bambam berkata seolah – olah Jungyeon pria, membuat Nayeon dan Youngjae tertawa pelan sementara Jungyeon mendengus pelan.

"sekali lagi, kutekankan kalau aku bukan pria." Sebal Jungyeon. "Bambam Sunbae, Youngjae Sunbae, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan JYP Appa semalam, yang aku ingat hanya 'Jinyoung' 'Jaebum' 'pisahkan' 'bawa kembali' dan 'GOT7' sama 'saham'." Tanya Nayeon, mata kelincinya mengerjap berulang-ulang.

"Intinya, kita harus mencoba mengajak kembali Jinyoung Hyung kembali ke GOT7, tanpa bantuan Jaebum Hyung." Youngjae menjelaskan. "masalahnya… tadi pagi – pagi sekali, kata Yugyeom… Jaebum sudah pergi dengan membawa koper dan passport." Lanjutnya. Bambam memandang Youngjae cengo.

"KENAPA KAMU TIDAK BILANG SEDARI TADI BODOOOOH!" teriak Bambam Heboh, Nayeon dan Jungyeon sampai menutup kupingnya.

" _pesawat dengan tujuan London, Inggris akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Bagi para penumpang silahkan untuk melakukan check barang dan menuju pesawat"_ suara dari pengeras suara bergema sepanjang ruang tunggu Incheon International airport. Keempat remaja itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"nah, kurasa itu panggilan untuk kita. Jadi… ayo segera kita pergi." Jungyeon berjalan duluan, sementara yang lain berjalan beriringan dibelakangnya.

"aku hanya berharap, kita tidak keduluan Jaebum Hyung."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

©2016, Maknaessi.


	3. Chapter 2

"Comeback When U (STILL) Love Me"

A Hurt – Romance (M Rated) GOT7 Fanfiction.

Maincast :

Im Jaebum (JB)

Park Jinyoung (Jr.)

GOT7 Member as theirself

Im Nayeon, Gong Jungyeon (Twice)

Dorothy (Receiptionist) - OC

 _Maknaessi note : ANNYEONG! Update chapter 2 nich! Maaf sebelumnya belom sempet repost 8-Cellent, lupa naro draft :( BTW ini masih awal ya, belum masuk konflik apalagi NC /? Sekian Maknaessi Note, ppyeongssss!_

 _JANGAN LUPA READ, REVIEW FAV DAN FOLLOW!_

Summary : hanya sebuah kisah sedih seorang Park Jinyoung, seorang idol yang menjadi pegawai toko roti karena kesalahan dan ingin melupakan seseorang, Im Jaebum.

Prev part.

 _"nah, kurasa itu panggilan untuk kita. Jadi… ayo segera kita pergi." Jungyeon berjalan duluan, sementara yang lain berjalan beriringan dibelakangnya._

 _"aku hanya berharap, kita tidak keduluan Jaebum Hyung."_

.

.

.

Birmingham Airport, U.K.

06:30 P.M.

-Author POV-

Seseorang dengan membawa sebuah tas berwarna biru tua berjalan keluar airport, lengkap dengan masker dan kacamata hitam, padahal ini malam hari.

Ia menguap pelan, sepertinya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati taksi yang berbaris rapi di samping pintu exit bandara.

"Excuse me, sir. You know where the famous bakery is it?" tanyanya, logatnya menunjukkan kalau ia bukan merupakan seorang british- ataupun American, lebih terdengar Asian.

Supir taksi tampak memicingkan matanya.

"pardon?" tanyanya. Rupanya ia kurang begitu mengerti. Si pemuda dengan muka jengkel mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan gerakan.

"BA-KE-RIII~"

"ah, famous bakery in Birmingham? There's one near Child Hospital, Steelhouse lane. About 40 minutes from here, the name is Prologue Bakery." Jelas si supir taksi. Tanpa banyak bertanya, akhirnya sang pemuda asia itu masuk dan minta diantarkan menuju ke tempat itu.

Prologue bakery.

Tempat seorang Park Jinyoung bekerja.

.

.

.

Heathrow Airport, U.K

09.00 P.M

"kenapa harus delay dulu sih!" keluh gadis muda bergigi kelinci sembari menyeret keluar kopernya. "bisa – bisa keduluan sama Jaebum oppa nih." Lanjutnya. Tiga orang lain, dua diantaranya pria menatap jengah si gadis yang terus menggerutu. Baiklah, ini Bambam, Youngjae, Jungyeon dan Nayeon.

"perasaan, JYP Sajangnim menyuruh kita untuk menjadi ketua misi ini. Tapi kenapa Nayeon nuna yang sibuk ya?" bisik Youngjae pada Jungyeon, diamini oleh anggukan Bambam. Mendengar namanya disebut, Nayeon menatap nyalang kearah ketiga remaja dibelakangnya.

"APA?" bentaknya galak, membuat ketiganya bergidik ngeri. "seharusnya kalian juga jengkel, bukan hanya aku." lanjutnya. Nayeon membetulkan syalnya, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"kapan penerbangan ke Birmingham dari sini? apa kita sudah pesan penginapan disana?" tanya Jungyeon, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bambam mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"sekitar 30 menit lagi, nuna. kita akan tiba disana pukul 10 tepat, sepertinya. lalu kita akan dijemput oleh suruhan JYP Sajangnim." jelas Bambam,tersenyum.

"kuharap.. perkataan Nayeon Nuna tidak menjadi kenyataan..."

.

.

.

 _Flashback - ON_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ayolah Jaebumie, kita belum pernah menggunakan mobil pribadimu sebelumnya. ayolah ayolah.." rengek seorang pemuda berambut hitam, pada pemuda dengan mata sipit. "aku ingin melihat Festival musim semi di sungai Han, kudengar banyak sekali kembang api disana." lanjutnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _tapi si pemuda sipit tetap pada pendiriannya._

 _"tidak. kita sudah berjanji tidak berkencan diluar." jelasnya. si pemuda manis berambut hitam semakin merajuk, memajukan bibirnya._

 _"ayolaaaahhh.." pintanya lagi. pemuda sipit satunya tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. kali ini si pemuda manis melakukan aksi protes, memunggungi si pemuda sipit itu dan bersedekap, sembari duduk bersila di sofa tempat mereka duduk._

 _"Tidak ada jatah di ranjang, seminggu penuh. deal?"_

 _"baikla- EH APA? JINYOUNG-AH KAU BERCANDA!" pemuda sipit (yang sedaritadi sebenarnya saya sebut namanya, Jaebum) baru saja akan menyetujui permintaan 'istri' nya, Park Jinyoung. mendadak ia menyimpan majalah yang hendak ia baca dan langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Jinyoung._

 _"Jangan begitu dong sayang. yah nanti tidak akan ada suara Jaebum ke-"_

 _"JAEBUM KECIL APANYA? JAEBUM KECIL KELUAR MASUK DI HOLEKU?"_

 _"AYOLAH SAYANG SEMINGGU TERLALU LAMA!" Jaebum berteriak cukup keras. membuat seseorang di kamar samping pintu dapur ikut berteriak._

 _"BERISIK IM JAEBUM, PARK JINYOUNG, AKU MENCOBA TIDUR DISINI. INI PUKUL 10 MALAM KALIAN TAHU?" Rupanya, itu suara Mark, dan terdengar jelas ia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah pintu, mencegah keributan, maksudnya._

 _"MARK HYUNG BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" anak laki laki yang - sialnya - harus tidur sendiri, memukul tembok kamar Mark dan Jackson (karena kamar mereka bersebelahan) berkali - kali. mungkin maksudnya mencegah Mark juga ikut berteriak._

 _"YOUNGJAE HYUNG HENTIKAN TERIAKANMU!" kali ini terdengar teriakan dari kamar kedua maknae, Bambam dan Yugyeom yang sedikit terbuka. maknae tinggi tampak melengoskan kepalanya, mengintip keluar.  
_

 _"ah, Jinyoung - hyung, Jaebum hyung, belum tidur?" tanyanya polos, membuat Jaebum dan Jinyoung melongo sejenak."Aku pikir telah terjadi perang dunia disini. dan.. ah iya aku.. haus! iya aku butuh semangkuk susu!" Yugyeom nampak panik, lalu bergegas berlari ke dapur.  
_

 _"GYEOMIE SUSU ITU MENGGUNAKAN GELAS! KAMU PIKIR KAMU CHOCO MINUM MENGGUNAKAN MANGKUK?" Jinyoung berteriak agak keras. terdengar erangan serta umpatan 'jangan ribut!' dari tiap kamar serta gumaman dari Yugyeom yang berada di dapur, yang langsung berlari masuk kamar sambil berbisik pelan._

 _"dasar pasangan mesum tidak tahu tempat." dan sialnya ini terdengar Jinyoung._

 _"YUGYEOM KAU TIDAK SOPAN! eh tapi, kenapa dia? siapa yang mesum..." tanya Jinyoung. tanpa sadar, tangan Jaebum sudah meraba bagian dalam kaosnya, dan mereka duduk berdempet, dengan wajah Jaebum yang agak memerah._

 _"Ayolah... sekali saja malam ini..."_

 _"BERISIK KAMU BYUNTAE!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback - OFF_

Jinyoung Apartment, 10.00 P.M

"... feel like a fool~ you gotta know~" Jinyoung baru saja selesai mandi. setelah pulang dari tempat kerjanya empat jam lalu, ia berjalan jalan sejenak mengelilingi sekitar steelhouse lane, serta mengunjungi beberapa anak di Childhouse hospital. ia tiba sekitar pukul 9 malam tadi dan langsung mandi.

 _Pip._

 _"apartment 2294's owner, Park Jinyoung. about 20:35, there's one man from asia who want to meet you. but, for your comfortable and your privacy, we're going to secure your information, and talk to him that you aren't on your apartment. thank you."_

pesan suara pada sambungan telepon milik Jinyoung berbunyi, suara dari bagian _front office_. sembari mengusak rambutnya, ia mengernyit dan bertanya dalam hati. ia segera mendekat ke arah telepon dan segera menghubungi bagian resepsionis.

"Hello, it's Park Jinyoung, from 2294."

"okay, Jinyoung. it's Dorothy, receptionist . what's matter?"

"can i know someone who search me at 20:35?"

"ah, wait a minute, let me check."

setelah itu terdengar nada tunggu, sementara Jinyoung sedikit panik terhadap siapa yang mencarinya. matanya melihat ke balkon apartmentnya, salju turun semakin tebal.

"okay, Jinyoung. the name was Jackson, and he's on Travelodge, near McD."

"okay, thanks Dorothy."

"your welcome, good evening."

Jinyoung menutup teleponnya, dan menghela nafas berat.

"haft, Jackson ternyata. kupikir... ah apa yang kupikirkan." ia mengetuk keningnya perlahan, lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya dan tersenyum.

"AKU HARUS BERTEMU JACKSON!"

.

.

.

Jinyoung sudah pergi ke hotel tempat Jackson menginap, sekitar 10 menit lalu saat seorang pemuda dengan pandangan sipit dan tubuh tertutup salju masuk ke kompleks apartmentnya.

"hello, can i know where Park Jinyoung's apartment?" tanyanya. terdengar dari logatnya ia merupakan orang asia asli. resepsionis bernama Dorothy itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ah, sorry." jawabnya. "but for Mr. Jinyoung privacy, you can't know, now." lanjutnya, lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. pemuda sipit itu tampak sedikit jengkel.

"Why?" tanyanya. pandangannya garang. "He's my boyfriend!" bentaknya.

"ah, sorry sir. even you're his father, you can't go trough his room, sorry." jawab Dorothy, kalem. ia kemudian menyerahkan buku catatannya pada pemuda sipit itu, dan sebuah pena.

"i must ask to mr. Jinyoung firstly, if he's know you, i'll tell you his apartment." lanjutnya. "write your name here, and where you stay here." Dorothy menunjuk beberapa bagian yang harus pemuda ini isi, dan dengan malas, si pemuda ini menurut, lalu menuliskan namanya di buku tamu.

"here, DO-RO-THY ssi." ungkapnya acuh. Dorothy segera mengangkat teleponnya dan menelpon apartment Jinyoung.

"Mr. Park Jinyoung, there's one man from asia who want to meet you. but, for your comfortable and your privacy, we're going to secure your information, and talk to him that you aren't on your apartment. thank you." katanya. "oh, i forget something, he isn't at his apartment right now. sorry..."

"Mr. Im Jaebum."

"SHIT."

.

.

.

- **TO BE CONTINUED-**

©2016, Maknaessi.


End file.
